who am I?
by wolfs1999
Summary: Am a hero or a villain? Did I do this? I look up at him. He is my master and I am his puppet.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know who I am anymore. Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom, Dan, or something else. I don't know if I'll ever know who I am again. Am I sadistic or nice? A hero or a villain? A ghost or a human? I just don't know who I am any more. Will I destroy Amity or save it? Am I a hero or a menace? I just don't know who I am anymore. Will I get destroyed or will I destroy? Am I still a hero to Sam or am I the bad guy? I don't who I am anymore. Can I say anything aloud that's not a lie? At least I can be honest when I say that I don't know who a I am. I'm losing all of my control. Am I ghost or a beast? Fenton or Phantom? Danny or Dan? Geek or a bully? A nerd or a jock? Am I sarcastic or mean? Am I an angel or a demon? I just don't know who I am anymore. Will I make it out of this alive or will I die trying? I look up. He's staring right at me. I look over next to me and see their blood. I can't believe that I did this. Did I do this or was it Dan? Someone else maybe? Was I just a witness or did I do this gruesome deed? What even happened here?

"Good job, my dear boy. You did your job exceedingly well," he says. I did do this. I killed them. I drop the knife in my hand and change back into human form. My clothes are stained with red. Stained with blood. Stained with their blood because I killed them. I killed them. I killed them. Oh my God. I killed my friends. I killed my family. I killed Sam. I killed them.

"Come along, child. We still have more work to do," he says. I look up at him. I stare into his red eyes and I obey. I obey like the little puppet that I am. I am his pawn and he is my king. I must obey our I will die. I am his puppet. I am his pawn. I am his to control. I always will be. I will kill agian. I will take down cities. I am not Dan, nor am I Danny. I am both Dan and Danny. I am neither Fenton nor Phantom, yet I am both Fenton and Phantom. He is me and I am he. We are one. We are sadistic and nice. We are both a hero and a villain. We are both human and ghost; we will destroy Amity and save it. I am a hero and a menace. I will get destroyed and I will destroy. I am the hero and the bad guy. Everything that I say is both a lie and the truth. Every word. I am a ghost and a beast. Neither a geek nor a bully, just a shadow in the universe. Someone that exists, but isn't noticed. Neither a jock nor a nerd. I am both sarcastic and mean. An angel and a demon. I will die, but I will also survive. I did it. I did the gruesome deed. I see a flash of white out of the corner of my eye.

"Go," Master says and I just nod as I make a knife out of ice. I stalk towards my prey. She shouldn't have followed me.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2

I get close enough to confirm that it's a girl, but then I wake up. That's always where it stops and it's the same dream that I've been having for a month now. It's always the same dream and I still don't know who my 'master' is or who that girl is. I can hear myself thinking, though I never see myself. It's almost like I'm living it, except I know that those horrid thoughts can't be mine. There's no possible way that they're my thoughts! Those where the thoughts of someone truly insane. I am definitely sane. I think. My alarm clock drills it's loud sound into my skull and I groan. It's Monday, which means that I have to drag myself to school and deal with bullies, or more specifically, Dash. I don't know what's worse, school or that dream.

"Danny, get up! You don't want to be late!" Says you, I think as Jazz knocks on my door to make sure I'm up.

"I'm up!" I call back and she leaves. "Hey! Wait!" I yell.

"What?" She asks, opening the door.

"Is it cold outside?" I ask. My ghost powers make it so that I don't get cold. Well, ever since I my ice powers started developing more, but I still have to pretend that I do so that no one suspects anything.

"A light hoodie would work," Jazz answers and leaves. I throw on my usual outfit and shoes before grabbing my red and white hoodie from the closet. Just another thing to not make me not want to get up. It's fall, almost winter, so it's cold which means that I have to wear hoodies and jackets which means that I get to be hot and sweaty just to hold up appearances. Ten minutes later and im walking up the steps of the only high school in Amity Park, Casper High, home of the infamous A-Listers. Amity Park is this small urban town that's home of Danny Phantom. I'm Danny Phantom, the town's hero, but that's a little known fact for both. Only my friends and a few ghosts, including my clone, Danielle, or Dani as she likes to be called, knew about me being Danny Phantom. Everyone else thinks that I'm just plane old, geeky, clumsy, Danny Fenton, son of the most embarrassing ghost hunters. My mom's actually pretty good, but my dad drags her down since he doesn't know how to use their ghost hunting weapons. They're great parents, don't get me wrong, but in the last two years, they haven't realised that a ghost is living under their roof, which is a good thing because they probably would have tried to my ghost side out because they think that he's a menace. Which brings me to the second thing. Most people know that I'm a hero, but there are a select few that still think that I'm a menace, mostly adults, but no one thinks that I'm as bad as my parents. They love part of me, but want to rip the other part of me apart molecule by molecule. At least Valerie doesn't hunt me so much anymore. I think she's realised what is doing to her grades, but I'm not entirely sure. Weird, I'm almost to my class and there hasn't been a ghost fight and Dash hasn't tried to pummel me. Maybe this will be a good day after all.

"Hey, Fenton!" Dash yells as an icy blue wisp escapes my mouth. Looks like I spoke to soon.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


	3. Chapter 3

I wince as I turn around. Dash doesn't seem to be in a very good mood today. My parents can probably hold the ghost off. Maybe I'll get lucky and it'll be the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady. Hopefully it can be handled or kept under control for a few minutes without Danny Phantom because there is no way that I can get out of this one, but I might as well try to.

"Look, Dash, I'm going to be late for class. Can't you beat me up later?" I ask.

"No way, Fenturd!" He exclaims. "I've been having a rough day and I need my little punching bag to make me feel better." Crap. Well, I can either risk revealing my secret or I can let the town get destroyed. Ah, the struggle of being a hero. I sigh and brace myself for being beaten up, knowing that this will be the quickest way. I wince as he brings his fist down hard. It connects with my face and I fall to the ground, pretending to be over powered and not like I could beat him up at any given second.

"Dash, I really need to get to class. If you pick this up later, you can have an audience" I say, hoping that he'll go for it.

"Maybe I don't want an audience," he growls. I sigh as he brings his fist down agian. I have to get out of here. The town is in danger. I don't fight back at all, he'll just go longer and harder and that'll slow me down, of course with how long it's already been, the ghost could have left already. I think back to my dream for a second and I realise that I know what I meant when I was saying that I was two things at once. It was almost like it was in my perspective and someone else's, or two other people's perspectives, like saying that I'm a hero and amenace could be other people's perspective. I'm only thinking about it to make the time seem to fly. I don't need to be thinking about how long Dash is beating me up and every second that is wasted in stopping the ghost from destroying Amity Park. After a few minutes, Dash leaves and I fly out of the school as fast as I can, sporting a black eye that'll probably be healed by the end of the ghost fight. As Ifly, I can see massive damage to the city and as I get to where the damage is and I see him standing in the middle of it, smiling at me.

"Ah, Danny, you're here just in time," he says, the guy from my dream, the 'master'. The one that made me 'kill' my family, the ones that I love, Sam.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

I start to feel my anger start to boil over. This guy's dead! I won't let him make me hurt them! I won't allow it! I won't kill my friends and I won't be controlled! I have to stop him. I start shooting ecto blasts at him.

"Tsk, tsk, young Daniel. You should be nicer to your master. I'm here to help you, Daniel. You need me, out you will not survive what is coming for you," he says. He doesn't even try to block my attacks, but I don't think that it's hurting him to much. He's to calm for it to, but my anger keeps me from stopping.

"Bullshit!" I yell. "You aren't helping me! You're going to kill them!" I saw it in my dream! I'm going to be a cold blooded murderer and it's all because of him! Why would he think that I would ever listen to him? Why would he think that I would let him make me do that? This guy must be out of his mind!

"No, you are. Your destined to kill, Daniel. Not become Dan, but a puppet. A mere puppet and I will be your master! You will be mine to control, Daniel! That's all you'll be and you will listen to me or you will perish trying to stop me!" He remains calm as I finally stop my barrage of ecto blast to look him square in the eye. I'm flying a few feet above the ground and he's on the ground, so I'm looking down at him.

I give him my most fierce stare and start growing, "I am not a puppet! I will not kill anyone! I won't listen to you, I refuse. It's not my destiny! I get to choose my own path, not you! I won't kill Sam!"

"It is your destiny, child. Very well, then. You have five days. You can either come to my side willingly, or you can come by force. If you come willingly, one person may live. You are advised to think of who in those five days. There is your choice, choose wisely. Goodbye, Daniel," he says, and before I can pound him, he disappears into thin air. I won't let him get away next time. I growl before realising how late I am going to be. Mr. Lancer isn't going to be to happy about this. I quickly fly back to school and change back into Fenton before getting a tardy pass. I pause outside of the door. Sam and Tucker is going to ask what happened and what ghost I fought. I don't want them to know about this one quite yet. I'll tell them at lunch, but I don't want any possibility of anyone over hearing our conversation or looking at our notes if we decide to pass notes about it. I sigh and open the door.

"Late agian I see, Mr. Fenton," the bald man greets me as I hand him my pass. I slide into my seat as a piece of paper lands on my desk. Great.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
